Goran
Goran was a male Klingon in the Klingon Defense Force in the late 24th century. He was notable for his unusual size and strength; he took great personal pride in being "the biggest and the strongest", and never lost a fight nor contest of strength until San-Tarah. He had a very easygoing temperament, by Klingon standards, due in part to the confidence his size and strength afforded him. He also had great endurance, except in one area: he couldn't hold his liquor, and only a few cups of bloodwine could put him to sleep. His squadmates refer to him (respectfully) as "the big man". Goran was born on Qo'noS, but spent most of his childhood on Rura Penthe, a Klingon penal asteroid, where his parents both worked as administrators. He was the great-grandson of a soldier who served under Captain Kor during the occupation of Organia, and when Goran reached the Age of Ascension, he was given the antique disruptor his ancestor had carried in battle. When he came of age, Goran became an overseer in the prison. He held this position until his parents were discovered to have been involved in a scandal, resulting in their own incarceration at Rura Penthe. As Goran could not be trusted to guard his own parents, he was dismissed, and he went off to join the KDF. His first assignment was to the , and that ship was undefeated during Goran's entire time aboard. During the Dominion War, he transferred to the , the only ship to survive the Second Battle of Chin'toka. When the Ki'tang was destroyed over Nramia, Goran was among the ground troops then on the planet, and survived to help take that world from the Dominion. Goran joined the during its shakedown cruise, and in 2376, was assigned to 15th Squad under Leader Wol. That same year, Goran was called upon in the campaign against the Children of San-Tarah, by participating in a contest of strength and endurance. While Goran was able to lift and support a large stone for over seven hours, he was bested by his opponent, Fe-Ruv, by nearly seven minutes. Days later, he fought alongside Fe-Ruv repelling the forces of General Talak when he would not abide by the terms of Captain Klag's oath to the Children of San-Tarah. ( }}) In the campaign against the Elabrej Hegemony, he participated in the first, unsuccessful attempt to free Captain Wirrk and his crew from captivity. Goran himself was taken prisoner when the Elabrej defensors flooded the compartment he was in with knock-out gas. He was freed by Commander (who had evaded capture and was leading a second attack) and Leader Wol (who had been taken along with Goran, but had escaped), and rejoined the fight. ( ) Late in 2376, while visiting the family of his squadmate Kagak on Pheben III, Goran met and became mated to Kagak's sister, B'Ellor. ( ) :Goran was mentioned, but not seen, in the novel ''Diplomatic Implausibility. According to Author's Notes and Acknowledgments in books of the IKS Gorkon series, Goran's character was inspired by 's performance as Fezzig in the film .'' Connections category:klingons category:klingon military personnel category:iKS Gorkon personnel